


Atonement (Плата по счетам)

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Half-blood!Dis, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery, Torture, Violence, half-blood!Balin
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: Когда гномы ушли, осталась грязь и этой грязью были они - грязнокровки. Отродья подневольных рабынь-шлюх, полулюди, полугномы... Такой была и Дис. Дочерью грязнокровки-шлюхи и чистокровного гнома. Не простого, а принца. О да, принц Трайн был ее отцом, поигравшим и выбросившим ее мать. Дис видела КАК убили ее мать, помнила ее крики и помнила каменное лицо Фундина, наблюдающего за мучительной казнью. И она запомнила. Они все запомнили. И кто-то должен заплатить. И заплатит Балин.





	1. Chapter 1

— Эй, Дис, там поймали одного ублюдка. Хочешь посмотреть?

В кузню заглянул Аш. Молодая, черноволосая гномка раздраженно оглянулась, угрожающе перехватив древко молотка.

— Э-э-э!! – тут же испуганно округлил глаза Аш, выставив вперед ладони. – Успокойся! 

— Я говорила, чтобы ноги твоей тут не было? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Дис. – Зачем явился?

— Так я же говорю, – обиженно пробурчал Аш. – Ублюдка одного поймали. Эреборца.

Дис все же швырнула в рыжего малый молоток, которым правила нож. Аш, ойкнув, ретировался за двери, а Дис досадливо передернула плечами. День начался препаршиво, с болящей от похмелья головой, и кончится он похоже так же паршиво. 

Нож был уже готов. Завернув его в масляную тряпку, Дис убрала его к другим ножам, что выковала будущему сыну. То, что у нее будет именно сын, Дис не сомневалась. Жаль, что не девочка, но что поделать? Хотя участь девочки всегда жить в опасности неволи. Мальчику легче. Никто не заставит силой лечь в постель и делать детей. Мальчик может стать кем угодно – воином, кузнецом, купцом, мастером… женщина-девочка живет взаперти или таится, одеваясь мужчиной. 

И только в последнем случае ей разрешается владеть мастерством и даже носить оружие. Разрешается уходить из поселений. Пока ты одет, как мужчина, пока ведешь себя как мужчина к тебе и относятся как к нему. 

Дис претило и то, и другое. Почему она не может быть собой? Быть сильной и не рядится в мужскую одежду? Чем она хуже? Тем, что яйца не отрастила? Нет, она не хотела бы родиться мужчиной, но была почти рада, что ждет именно сына. 

Устало убравшись и загасив горн, женщина вышла из кузни, защелкнув замок. Хитрый, сработанный ее руками – открыть только ключом, закрыть – ключа не надо. 

Снаружи кузни было сыро, холодно и ветрено. Пробирающий насквозь ветер дул с гор в долину, вымораживая скудную землю. И то хорошо – раскисшая грязь под ногами, утробно хлюпающая при каждом шаге, была отвратительна. Под ветром же грязь встала коркой и если идти осторожно, то есть шанс не изгваздать последние сапоги до верха.

Поселок будто вымер. Только издали доносился шум и приглушенные голоса за низкими домиками с покатыми крышами. Дис помедлила и все же направилась к площади по узкой улочке меж каменными домами. Аш похоже не соврал и все поселение решительно радовалось развлечению. Пробраться сквозь толпу взрослых и даже детей оказалось не просто, но гномка не была разочарована тем, что сделала это.

— … Ублюдок! – удар под зад швырнул седого гнома прямо в грязь. Лицом. – Смотрите, кто почтил нас своим вниманием!

Атрей, негласный главарь поселка, по широкой дуге обошел пленника, что с трудом, опираясь на связанные руки попытался встать… но Атрей вновь пнул его, повалив назад в грязь.

— Балин, сын Фундина! – издевался Атрей. – Коротышка сын великого отца! 

Гном был… да, невысок. Дис была выше этого седого мужчины, что вновь упрямо, молча, пытался встать. Пусть и на колени… хм, на что он надеется?

Дис прищурившись смотрела на представление. Еще один пинок и Атрей ставит сапог на голову пленника, вжимая лицом в грязь.

Блядство.

А Атрей вспоминает вслух – и богатство Эребора. И папашу Фундина, верного пса Короля. Про то, как им рубили головы, а иногда руки и ноги, оставляя только голову – другим в назидание. Потому как полукровки должны знать свое место и не сметь стоять вровень с чистокровными.

Это давно началось. В голодные годы люди были рады продать богачам-гномам своих сыновей и дочерей. Верили, что спасают их от голодной жуткой смерти… спасали, делая их куклами для забав подгорцев. Девочки вырастая были обречены и рожали полукровок, которые признавались грязнокровками. Дис была грязнокровкой, Атрей был грязнокровкой… все в этом поселке были грязнокровками. И потому все молча смотрели, как вдавливают в грязь благородного чистокровку.

Когда пал Эребор, эреборцы убрались от Горы, даже не вспомнив о них. Свои бы задницы унести-спасти, добыть еды… а крысы и отбросы не пропадут. Не сдыхали же крыски-грязнокровки, когда смели беременеть от важных гномов? Когда им силой вводили загнутую крюком спицу меж ног во влагалище и шерудили там, пока кровь не потечет ручьями? 

Дис видела. Видела девочкой и помнила дикие, страшные крики, как корчилось распластанное на полу женское тело, а ее держали чистокровки. 

Та женщина умерла.

И та женщина была ее мать. 

С ней поигрался сам принц, а она посмела при его живой жене понести ребенка. Разве можно такое прощать?

Детства у Дис не было. Зато была могила матери и постоянный страх, что кто-то узнает о ней… ведь она тоже была ребенком принца. Мама сказала молчать, молчать, как бы ни пытали и Дис крепко это запомнила. Ей было пятнадцать, лет семь по людским меркам, когда она осталась одна. Дочь шлюхи грязнокровки, кому она была нужна? Ей повезло лишь в том, что вскоре Эребор пал под пламенем дракона и про жалкие поселки полукровок позабыли. Впрочем, как сказать что позабыли? Пришли, выгребли последние крохи еды, отобрали все, вплоть до самых тупых ножей и грязных лохмотьев, забрали всю живность, кур и коров, и, поглумившись напоследок, ушли. 

Ушли, обещая вернуться.

С тех пор прошло сорок лет.

И за эти годы грязнокровки научились выживать. И убивать тоже научились. И возненавидели тех, кого в прошлом боялись больше смерти. Даже дети. Ранее гудящая толпа теперь молча, неотрывно смотрела, как один чистокровка в этот час платил за все в прошлом. Атрей накрутил на руку цепь и со всей дури хлестал ей по связанному, корчившемуся гному. А тот молчал. Только цепь со свистом разрезала воздух и глухо била по уже окровавленному телу. Цепь попала концом по лицу, разбивая и сдирая кожу.

И он, наконец, глухо вскрикнул.

Дис казалось, что она стоит в круге волков, что неотрывно взирает как подыхает порванная стаей добыча. Она и сама была волчицей – злой и голодной, что смотрела и думала как урвать себе кусок мяса. Она имела право на кусок и не желала им делиться. А делиться придется. Не она повязала эту мразь.

— Ты сдохнешь, – пообещал хрипло дышащему в грязи гному Атрей. – Сдохнешь, как все остальные. Но сначала заплатишь… подымите его!

Двое грязнокровок мужчин подхватили окровавленного седого и вздернули его на колени. У него не было сил даже поднять окровавленное лицо, но ему помогли. Один из полукровок оттянул его голову за волосы назад. Атрей поймал брошенный ему предмет, и, силой разжав седому рот, вставил ему в рот железное раздвижное кольцо.

Дис скривилась, она поняла что будет дальше…

— Знаешь, что это за кольцо? – прошипел полукровка гнома. – О, это замечательный помощник для наказания строптивцев. Его вставляли в рот и расправляли, пока челюсть почти не ломалась и оставляли. На сутки, двое… и дольше. А еще не давали ни пить, ни есть… но мы добрее вас. Ты напьешься, ублюдок.

С этими словами, Атрей сдернул пояс и взял в руки свой член, направив его на рот чистокровки. И тот понял, забился в руках державших его мужчин… тщетно. Вонючая, желтая струя ударила прямо в распахнутый рот.

— Держите ему голову! – рявкнул Атрей. – Пей, ублюдок! Пей!

Желтая жижа стекала изо рта, текла по одежде, а седой задыхался, бессильно изгибаясь в руках мучителей. А толпа лишь встала плотней, сжимаясь вокруг зрелища.

— Кто хочет напоить ублюдка?! – позвал Атрей и со злобной усмешкой уступил место другому мужчине. 

Дис не считала, сколько их было. 

Седой перестал сопротивляться. Его били по лицу наотмашь, заставляя чуть приходить в себя и все повторялось вновь и вновь. А когда надоело, а седой был на грани беспамятства, его отпустили и он упал в грязь лицом. 

— Привяжите его к столбу, – велел Атрей. – Пусть придет в себя, а завтра уже сполна ему воздадим. Все слышали?! Не трогать ублюдка до завтра!

Толпа недовольно заворчала и нехотя стала расходиться, поняв, что сегодня мяса не будет. Некоторые дети от огорчения – простые сердца! – от обиды подхватили комья мерзлой грязи и просто камней, с чувством швырнув их в пленника. Несколько попали в голову, другие в тело. От одного камня голова седого мотнулась и новая струйка крови потекла по лицу.

— Пошли вон! – рявкнул на детей один из прихвостней Атрея и те стайкой бросились в рассыпную, не желая отгребать от взрослых пинков и затрещин. 

Мужчины ушли, угрюмые женщины последовали за ними, и на площади осталась только Дис. Она стояла довольно долго, сама не зная зачем и смотрела на привязанного к столбу чистокровку. Тот казалось был на грани смерти. Даже стоя на другом конце площади она слышала сорванный его хрип-полустон. Но двигаться ее заставил дождь. Тот ударил упругими струями, колко ударяя по лицу и голым плечам.

Зябко поведя плечами, гномка – или не совсем гномка, – неохотно подошла к седому. Присела и пальцем поддела его подбородок, подымая вверх. В душе царило отвращение, а от пленника разило мочой и железом от крови. Дождь бил по ней и пленнику все сильнее, а она смотрела в водянистые голубые глаза на окровавленном лице, смотрела на распахнутый рот и пыталась понять – похож ли он?

На убийцу?

И презрительно скривила губы – нет.

Водянистые глаза вдруг посмотрели на нее. Раньше седой будто не видел ее, но похоже дождь чуть дал ему сил и он вполне осознанно моргнул и посмотрел. На нее.

Раззявленный рот и железное кольцо коробили и Дис неохотно всунула пальцы глубоко в рот дернувшемуся чистокровке и она изумленно заметила… в его глазах было отчаяние и… обида. Целый вдох, она колебалась, а потом с силой нажала на пружину и гном замычал от резкой боли. Затем кольцо сложилось, и Дис грубо вытащила его изо рта хрипящего пленника. Его передернула судорога и он выблевал на себя то, что в него влили.

Дис в отвращении отшатнулась, искренне жалея о своем поступке. Гадство!

Резко развернувшись, она сделала шаг прочь…

— С-с…-па…сси-бо..

Мразь!

Дис развернуло, и она не помня себя в миг оказалась вновь рядом, с ненавистью залепив седому пощечину.

— Не смей говорить со мной! – рыкнула она. – Ты, тварь Фундина! 

Она схватила его за волосы, с силой ударив о столб и тот охнул, а в водянистых глазах отразилась боль… и непонимание.

— Твой отец убил мою мать, – тихо, еле сдерживаясь, выговорила через силу Дис. – Знаешь, КАК она кричала? Она истекала кровью у меня на глазах… а он смотрел. Не смей, слышишь?! Ты сдохнешь. Сдохнешь за этого ублюдка!

Она вновь приложила его головой об столб, и, встав, почти бегом ушла прочь. Ее всю трясло от ненависти… и боли.


	2. Chapter 2

_— … а ублюдок-то похож, – бросил гном, крепко держа плачущего навзрыв ребенка._

_— ПУСТИТЕ!! Не надо!! Мама!! – Дис отчаянно изворачивается, бьется в руках чистокровки, но гнома не волнуют ее слезы._

_— Ма-ма-а…_

_Гнома волнует иное и это не тело окровавленной, хрипящей от долгих криков женщины. Под телом расползается огромное кровавое пятно и в воздухе стоит тошнотворный запах крови… Мощный гном с залысинами подходит к телу распластанной на полу женщины и носком сапога поворачивает ей голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. А потом переводит бесчувственный взгляд на рыдающего ребенка._

_— Чей это ребенок? – задает он вопрос. – Говори! Его?_

_В карих глазах умирающей женщины уже почти нет жизни…_

_— Говори, его щенок?!_

_Карие и синие глаза женщины и девочки встречаются. Дис перестает кричать, но по лицу ее так же текут слезы._

_Женщина закрывает глаза._

_— Не-е-х-т, – сипло, сорванным шепотом на грани беззвучности._

_— Что? – гном наклоняется к лицу женщины, и чем миг грязно ругается и досадливо бьет по щеке женщины._

_Голова безвольно мотнулась право и Дис видит остекленевший взгляд матери. Она задыхается, но не может отвести взгляда… но тело матери загораживает собой мощный гном, хватает ее за лицо и заставляет посмотреть на себя. Минуту он молча рассматривает маленького грязнокровку, а потом презрительно искривляет губы._

_— Веревка есть? – спрашивает он, продолжая смотреть в заплаканное личико с пронзительно синими глазами._

_Почти королевскими…_

_— Да, господин Фундин, – другой гном подходит к главному, показывая кусок старой веревки. Просто обрывок, подобранный здесь же в хижине._

_Тот спокойно берет веревку, отпуская лицо Дис, и задумчиво проверяет крепость веревки, сгибая в петлю и дергая. Веревка выдерживает и господин Фундин кивает своим мыслям. Перехватывает Дис за руку и кивает остальным на двери._

_— Идите. Вы ничего не видели, – подчиненные без слов выходят прочь, а на шею Дис оплетает веревка._

_Да так плотно, что девочка хватается ручонками за врезающуюся в горло петлю, но пальчики бессильно скользят, а Фундин спокойно садится на лавку у стены и медленно скручивает веревку, продолжая душить. И смотрит, смотрит на искаженное личико, как хрипит в петле ребенок и удерживает на весу, потому что ноги ребенка уже не держат._

_Кровь стучит в ушах и сознание Дис мутится, она отчаянно хрипит и не слышит себя, а потом… а потом гном встает и вешает ее на петле на торчащий из стены крюк. Прямо напротив тела матери. Заглядывает в стекленеющие глаза повешенного ребенка…_

_— Нельзя тебе жить, пацан._

_И просто уходит, захлопывая дверь. А в следующее мгновение Дис поглощает тьма._  
  
Она выныривает из сна, рывком садясь на постели. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, за которое она же и держится рукой. Призрачная веревка так реальна, что Дис невольно сжимает пальцы, но они смыкаются над пустотой. Очередной кошмар и только.

Один из череды прочих, не менее страшных и неотступных.

Забыться бы, а как?

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

— Он не мог быть один, – цедит Атрей, ударяя кулаком по столу, и Дис молча с ним соглашается.

Они никогда не являлись по одиночке. И это плохо. Очень плохо. Из оружия у них охотничьи луки, капканы да топоры для рубки дров. И дубины-шесты. Обычно этого хватало, чтобы отбить нападения из людских, таких же нищих, поселений, но против гномов с этим идти? Прихлопнут как мух, да и только.

— И что?! – огрызает Эйр. – Живым оставлять падлу?! Кончить его и всего делов!

— А потом нас на кол? – отрезает Атрей.

— Поздняк думаешь, – едко тянет из угла Вилл, чьё лицо наполовину обезображено давним ожогом. В детстве за дерзость рука чистокровки прижала к раскаленной решетке над горящим горном. – Кто его вчера поить велел?  
Тут не поспоришь. И в живых оставлять никак нельзя.

— Убить его мы всегда успеем, – мрачно говорит сгорбившись над столом Атрей, досадливо скобля ножом столешницу перед собой. Это Дис раздражает. – Сперва разузнать надо… с кем шел и где те, что с ним. 

— И зачем шли, – задумчиво добавляет же Вилл, кивая соломенной, ржавой головой. – Нас искать? Или просто… землю вокруг Горы проверяли?

— Другим сказать надо, – подает голос Дис. – Чтобы и они готовы были. Уходить ведь придется.

— И на сей раз куда подальше, – откликается тут же понятливо Вилл. – А не как в прошлый раз.

И он грустно улыбается ей своей кособокой односторонней улыбкой. Левая сторона у него не двигается. Увечье здесь не редкость, шрамы обыденность, а кошмары видят все, кроме детей. Просто потому что родились после дракона. Спасибо ему… еще бы лес вокруг Горы бы не пожег, благодарили бы больше. 

Дис думает о том, что идти им некуда. Люди не примут, а гномы… понятно же, жизни не дадут. И в душе вновь скручивается узел злости. И кто виноват? Кто?! Беловолосый крысюк у столба. Жили, как могли, так нет же… надо все испортить. Вот только жить вновь под ИХ властью никто не хотел. Лучше сдохнуть.

И что-то внутри Дис тихо шептало, что это возможно. Только детям придется самим горло перерезать, чтобы не мучились. Хорошо, что ее сын не родился. Есть чему радоваться.

Атрей с силой вбил нож острием в стол и решительно встал.

— Пошли, мужики. Поговорим с господином. Дис, идешь?

Дис молча кивнула. И чего спрашивал? Чтобы она да пропустила? У нее не меньше счетов к сынку Фундина. Пытать да спрашивать будут? Ой, беда… только вот когда их «пытали», за пытки это не держали. 

Атрей понимающе хмыкнул и вышел из дома, а Вилл придержал ее за локоть.

— Послушай… не ходи, – попросил он.

— С чего бы это? – зло спросила она, сбрасывая его руку с локтя.

Вилл грустно смотрел одним видящим глазом. Второй глаз давно затянуло уродливым бельмом.

— Просто не ходи, – негромко сказал он. – Мы не шутки шутить будем.

— Да что ты? Пиво пить? – едко огрызнулась она. – Оставь меня!

Тоже мне… заботливый! С чего он взял, что может просить?! Она ему не жена, да и нет здесь жен и мужей. Кто-то сходился, а кто-то оставался один. Не для таких как они были брачные клятвы. 

На улице было паршиво. Небо висело низко, давя своей серостью, и пряча солнце. Грязь вокруг стала еще жиже и хлюпала под сапогами, просачиваясь внутрь. Мерзко. Дис спиной чувствовала взгляд Вилла, но не собиралась идти на попятный. Нет, только не в этом.

А седой так и был привязан к столбу, сидя в коричневой жиже. Волосы слиплись в грязные ленты, а борода… Дис чуть не споткнулась, а Атрей расхохотался.

— Смотрите-ка! – воскликнул он, обернувшись к ним. – А тут без нас начали!

И в самом деле, двое грязнокровок рядом довольно усмехались. Один насмешливо помахал отрезанными седыми волосами, бывшее ранее бородой, а другой щурил глаза, вытирая бритву о рукав своей рубахи.

— Мы его даже не царапнули ни разу, – доверительно сказал Гарн Атрею. – Ты сказал не трогать… мы и не трогали. А про бороду уговора не было.

Атрей присел на корточки, заглядывая в лицо пленника. Тот молча отвел взгляд, а Дис изумленно стояла позади, во все глаза рассматривая сына Фундина. А ведь он не был стариком. Его можно было назвать зрелым, но не достигшим даже середины зрелости. Но был сед, и на лице были морщины… Дис была сбита с толку. Что-то тут было не то. Это было СТРАННО.

— Благородию не нравиться, – насмешливо сказал Атрей, с удовольствием рассматривая обритое лицо гнома.

Тот сжал тонкие губы, не желая отвечать на издевательство, и дал тем прекрасный повод для затрещины. Что ему с удовольствием и подарили. Но даже после этого гном упрямо не посмотрел на него. Вместо этого он посмотрел в бок, на ставших позади Вилла, Дис и Эйра.

И это не понравилось Атрею. Седого схватили за волосы, силой вынуждая повернуть лицо к грязнокровке.

— Игры с тобой мы скоро закончим, – пообещал ему Атрей. – Но сначала ты нам все скажешь. Где остальные? С кем ты шел, крыса?

— Ни с кем, – хрипло ответил пленник. – Я был один.

— Врёшь, – уверенно возразил Атрей. – Вы никогда одни не приходите. Так что ты это зря… где твои дружки? Отвечай!

И чтобы придать весомости своим словам, Атрей просто сжал руку на его плече, пальцами забираясь в рану, к которой прилипла покрытая грязью одежда. Седой дрогнул, а его опухшее разбитое лицо исказила боль.

— Не зли нас, – прошипел Атрей. – Мы ведь можем сделать куда хуже. Вы же нас хорошо учили… нет? Не скажешь?

Седой мотнул головой.

Упрямый…

Атрей хмыкнул и обхватил руками его ногу, стаскивая с нее сапог.

— Ты все равно скажешь. И знаешь что? Для начала, чтобы убедить, мы позаботимся о твоих ногах, – вкрадчиво сказал он, отбросив обувь и резко, двумя руками ломанул ступню у щиколоток. 

Вопль седого, выгнувшегося от боли, и скрежет зубов, когда Атрей с хрустом провернул ступню в бок, рвя мышцы и сухожилия. Желваки заиграли на лице пленника.

— С кем. Ты. Явился? – повторил Атрей.

Сорванное дыхание и с трудом подавленная судорога.

— Все равно не скажешь? – поднял бровь грязнокровка. – Гран, дай-ка мне нож?

Тот, кто сжимал в кулаке отрезанную бороду, без вопросов вытянул из-за пояса охотничий нож и протянул рукоятью вперед. Атрей взял, провернул в пальцах, поднеся к глазам посеревшего пленника и молниеносно вогнал в ступню, прокалывая насквозь и мука на лице чистокровки, судорога, и звук скрежещущих о друг друга зубов.

— Я могу прекратить, – заметил Атрей. – Зачем себя мучить? Пара вопросов и ты свободен.

Дис поморщилась – что за вранье?

— Или я могу продолжать. Медленно отрезать по кусочку от одного пальца, потом другого… но сначала я буду вгонять лезвие под ногти, вырезать их… а уж потом займусь твоим мясом, – зло цедил Атрей, вынув нож и проведя им по щеке беловолосого. – Понимаешь меня?

— Делай… что хочешь! – выплюнул тот. – Все равно не скажу!

— Ты уже сказал, – процедил Атрей. – Вот этим своим ответом. Значит, ты не один здесь… сколько их? 

Молчание.

— Ладно, сам захотел, – сухо проговорил предводитель грязнокровок.

Седой сломался на пятом ногте. Он заорал в голос, когда Атрей особенно зло провернул нож в пальце, вырезая кусок плоти и ногтя. Кровь заливала руки палача, стекала струйками в жижу грязи, а на шее седого вздулись жилы и пот градом лил с него крупными каплями. Он мотал головой, скрипел зубами через каждый крик и Дис ловила на себе полный муки взор. Синие, водянистые глаза будто умоляли вмешаться и помочь, но Дис не шевельнулась. С какой стати?

Фундин ее мать пожалел?

Или ее, когда повесил на крюке?

Но смотреть было неприятно… а крики пленника коробили и будили воспоминания о криках той, что погибла давным давно.

— Говори! – рявкнул, выведенный из себя Атрей, который уже все готов был проклясть. – Сколько?!

— МЫ РАССОРИЛИСЬ! Я УШЕЛ! ОДИН! Хва-а-а-аа!!

Атрей в бессилии встал, сплюнув.

— Врёт же, мразь… что делать будем? – повернулся он к остальным.

Все молчали, не смотря друг на друга. 

— Я вот что скажу, – проговорил Вилл. – Проверить надо, а потом убивать.

— Как? – буркнул досадливо Эйр.

Вилл коротко взглянул на седого, что опустил голову.

— Где его взяли? Пройти осторожно по следу или лучше в засаде рядом посидеть. Если он не один, по его следу другие пойдут. Если так, успеем тихо вернуться обратно и поднять всех.

— Что б тебе раньше это не сказать, а? – с чувством сказал ему Атрей, отдавая нож Грану.

Тот пожал плечами, явно сожалея о том же. 

— Ладно. Этого пусть кто перевяжет, – проворчал Атрей. – Вилл, Эйр, проверите след?

Те согласно кивнули, хоть и без особой радости. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Перевязывать седого никто не пылал желанием. И Дис с досадой обнаружила, что остальные просто сбежали кто куда. А со сломанной изрезанной ступни седого продолжала течь кровь. Ругнувшись, она быстро покинула площадь.

Вернулась довольно скоро и сердито понадавала затрещин мальчишкам с девчонками, что тыкали палками в пленника и в его ногу. Кто-то смелый подобрал окровавленные ногти и показывал друг другу.

Волчата… дикие, злые зверята.

Но какими они должны быть?

Разогнав мелочь, Дис грубо обмыла ногу из бурдюка с водой, а потом замотала чистой тряпкой, резко и быстро вправив кости в нормальное положение. Зря, конечно… но так протянет дольше. Может аккурат до того дня, как они его прирежат.  
Она уже встала, собираясь уйти, как седой проговорил:

— Спасибо. И прости.

— Я сказала, чтобы ты не говорил? – зло оглянулась она.

Тот повернул голову, косо посмотрев на нее больным взглядом.

— Пожалуйста… дай мне воды?

Дис замерла. Воды? Ему?

Она не знала, что делать. Но было что-то в том, что он просил…

Ругая себя последними словами, Дис неохотно вытащила пробку и поднесла бурдюк к искусанным губам седого. Тот жадно приник к горлышку, глотая воду, которая потекла из бурдюка вниз по его шее. Дис поневоле проследила за струйкой, устремившейся по шее и вниз, за ворот изгвазданного кафтана.

Да куда она смотрит?! На шею врага? Которого поит?!

Дис зло отшвырнула бурдюк, и бегом бросилась прочь.

Да что с ней?!


	3. Chapter 3

В лесу, пожженном драконом, осталось мало живности. Даже спустя сорок лет, здесь было мало зверья. Дис почти расстроилась, проверяя свои силки, когда в последнем, в пятом по счету, нашелся заяц. Тощий, но и то была еда. Можно было сварить, погрызть кости, а если в воду бросить немного кореньев и лука, то выйдет еще лучше. Ей этого на два дня хватит… а может и на три. А за это время глядишь, еще что в силки попадет.

Дети в селении собирали в лесу скудный урожай ягод, грибы и коренья, дети постарше рыбачили. Свою отдавали взрослым – родителям, но те, у кого своих взрослых не было, платили добытым тому взрослому, что пускал в дом погреться и защищал от других взрослых. Дис была слишком молода, чтобы к ней лезли сироты, но один мелкий мальчишка вечно ошивался поблизости. То хвороста притащит, то грибов… толку от него было мало, еду на него лишний раз тратить не хотелось, да и не любила она лишних глаз в своей хижинке-домике. 

Но становилось все холоднее и как не пустить мелкого? 

Наверняка припрется…

Ладно, одну миску бульона да ребрышко даст ему – не так уж и много потратится…

Поставив заново силок, Дис повернула назад. Зайца привязала к поясу, а руки заняла, собирая по пути хворост. В конце концов, связала его в толстую охапку и закинула за спину. Ветви царапали землю, но это не сильно раздражало – зато будет тепло.

Маленький домик и крохотная кузня сзади стояли на краю селения. Сбросив охапку хвороста у порога, сердито посмотрела на следы чужих сапог у порога. Прислушалась и окончательно разозлившись, толкнула дверь в дом, входя. А внутри за столом, нахохлившись сидел Атрей. Извечный лук стоял у стены, а нож как всегда бледно сверкая лезвием в его пальцах карябал стол. 

— Что забыл? – зло спросила она.

Атрей не повел и бровью.

— Дело есть, – спокойно ответил он. – Этот пусть у тебя пару дней побудет.

И мотнул вечно нечесаной головой в сторону. Дис невольно глянула в указанный угол и грязно выругалась. У стены на полу сидел седой и смотрел на нее своими блядскими глазами.

— … выметывайся с этой мразью! – добавила она в конце, чувствуя, как в душе сплетается узел бешенства.

— Успокойся, Дис…

— Успокоиться?! – прошипела Дис, которую едва не затрясло. Она подошла к столу, уперлась ладонями о стол и нагнувшись почти прорычала в лицо кареглазого Атрея:

— Эта мразь Фундина, а ты притащил его ко мне?! 

— Да, – и Атрей ослепительно ей улыбнулся, сверкнув улыбкой. – Именно поэтому! Ты его не отпустишь. 

Дис аж задохнулась. Чем больше рычишь и орешь на Атрея, тем шире он ухмыляется. Он невероятно бесил и так и хотелось врезать… но его слова просто поражали своим смыслом.

— А другие что? На все четыре стороны отпустят?! Оттащи его к себе или…

— Нет, – оборвал ее, резко становясь серьезным, Атрей. – К старшим его нельзя, они уже трусятся, понимаешь? Стоит чистокровке рот открыть, в ножки поклоняться. Одни поклоняться, другие в доме бросят одного. А он сбежать не должен. Кто-то и убить может.

— С ногой-то? – едко бросила Дис, чуть успокаиваясь и сев на обрубок ствола. – И ты сам говорил, что придется все равно убить.

— Но не сейчас же, – спокойно ответил со вздохом Атрей. – И что ты, чистокровок не знаешь? Из наших я только Виллу или Эйру его доверил бы, но они ушли. А тебе я доверю, ты матери не простишь. Кстати, я бурдюк принес. Чего вещами раскидываешься? Хороший бурдюк, крепкий.

Тьфу ты!… Дис скривилась. Видел, скотина, вона как ухмыляется. 

— Потерпи его два дня, а? – серьезно попросил Атрей. – А к себе взять я не могу. Надо к Брангу съездить, других он прибьет, а меня выслушает. Предупредить их тоже надо. Да и вдруг они..?

Он не договорил, но Дис его поняла. Селение грязнокровок, где верховодил Бранг, было наиболее близко к тем баракам у шахт, из которых они сбежали после прилета дракона. И чистокровки первее всего проверят все рядом с теми бараками. И если они уже нашли поселок Бранга… Атрей ловкий, быстрый, успеет все разузнать и вернуться. Должен.

— И это, Дис, собирай вещи, – добавил Атрей, вставая. – Все одно будем уходить.

— Куда? – мрачно проворчала Дис. – Некуда же…

— Да хоть к гоблинам, – дернул тот плечом.

— Мы не враги, – подал голос пленник.

— Заткнись, – огрызнулся Атрей. – Знаем мы, какие вы! Всунь ему кляп в рот, чтобы не доставал, Дис.

— Может, и вставлю, – кивнула та.

Не враги они… а кто? Друзья? Прав Атрей, скорее гоблины, которых они не видели, дружелюбнее будут. Пленник счел за лучшее заткнуться и хорошо, и правильно. Но два дня терпеть… 

Атрей ушел, закинув на плечо лук, а Дис проводив его взглядом до леса, подхватила хворост и внесла в дом. Кинула у грубо сложенной печки и вновь вышла – зверька надо было освежевать. Шкурку снять, внутренности выкинуть, промыть. Хреновая еще шкурка, облезлая после лета, но все одно вымочить, шерсть отскоблить, выдубить кожу – на что-то и сгодиться. 

Пока занималась зверьком, вся окончательно изгваздалась. Мало было в лесу споткнуться и рухнуть в глубокую лужу, так еще и это. Одежда уж чуть подсохла, но… вымыться бы не мешало. 

Вернувшись в дом, затопила печь и поставила поверх закопченный котелок с кусками зайчатины, добавила нарезанного лука и немного чистой шелухи для цвета. И кроху каменной драгоценной соли. Принесла в глиняном ведре воды и поставила рядом с котелком греться. Обмыться хотелось страшно.

На седого она и не смотрела. Не хотелось. А он смотрел, провожал каждое движение и шаг, не отрывая своих водянистых глаз. И внутри росло глухое раздражение. Но пока сильнее был голод и она решила, не обращать на него внимание. Кролик сварился быстро и вода в ведре была уже горячей. Ведро она опустила рядом с печкой – пусть немного остынет, а после налила себе в миску бульона и выловила несколько кусков мяса. Зайчатина была молодой и кости разгрызались на раз. Дис с удовольствием обглодала каждую кость, запивая душистым бульоном. В домике стало тепло и можно было немного понежиться. Спину наконец перестал буравить взор седого чистокровки и Дис тихо про себя позлорадствовала. Голод любого смирит, а смотреть как другой жрет…

Тот, кто никогда не голодал, не сможет этого понять. А Дис знала каково это, когда живот к спине прилипает, а перед тобой, довольно хохоча жрут и лениво бросают куски собакам. А ты, ребенок, сидишь в стороне и чуть не плачешь…

Дети работали в шахтах вместе со взрослыми. Еды полагалось – немного каши утром и вечером небольшая плошка. А днем ели только надсмотрщики. Сытный запах от их костра мучительно кружил голову и дети, глотая слюну, подбирались ближе, непонятно на что надеясь. Редко, но иногда куски бросали и им, а не собакам. На землю.

Просить дети не смели, а воровать… Вилл один раз решился. И поплатился.

Она бы и кусок сухаря седому не подала за столом, но… 

Старательно не думая, она налила в миску бульон и бросила туда мясо. Встала и отнесла ему еду, молча поставив миску рядом с ним. Он удивленно вскинул на неё глаза, и Дис мучительно захотелось его ударить. Но он и так был бит, а тряпка на ноге встала коркой от крови. Но если он скажет хоть одно слово… смолчал.

Дис поспешно отошла от пленника. Еды было до слез жаль, одной ей хватило бы на два дня… гадство!

Сердито стащила грязную рубаху без рукавов, сбросила сапоги и стянула штаны, оставшись голой. За спиной подавились. Жаль, что не до смерти. Дис велела себе забыть о мерзком чистокровке – вода ждать не станет. Взяла тряпку и стала мыться. Руки, плечи… худую грудь. Обмыла чуть округлившийся живот… спину жалил взор чистокровки. И что не отстанет? Нет в ней ничего хорошего – тоща как все, волосы черные, груди в два лесных дичка-яблока… ни переда, ни зада.

Впрочем, чистокровки мало кем брезговали. Нравится?

Дис косо взглянула из-под распущенных волос на седого и фыркнула под нос – вид у него был презабавный. Скулы горят, лицо смущенное и почему-то виноватое. И то и дело поглядывал на нее. 

— Нравлюсь? – ехидно сорвалось с губ, и седой чистокровка дернулся, заполошно отворачивая голову.

Дис это позабавило. Будь все как раньше, он бы лапы к ней потянул – подразнить? Злая усмешка сама заиграла на лице и Дис неспешно подошла к мгновенно напрягшемуся пленнику. Встала перед ним как есть, а седой чуть ли не задохнулся. А концы ушей алые-алые… скромняшка.

— Нравлюсь, – заключила Дис. – Хочешь?

И провела рукой по животу вниз, огладив складки меж ног. Седой глянул, и будто окаменел, язык проглотив. И подумав об этом, Дис вспомнилось как однажды ее ласкал Вилл. Они были вместе совсем недолго, но соломенноголовый полугном смог подарить ей несколько приятных мгновений. Язык у него работал очень хорошо…

Взгляд Дис оценил губы чистокровки. Ни один чистокровка не дарил ласок таким как она, только пользовались. Дикая мысль, что сейчас они поменялись местами была неожиданной. 

Дис заколебалась.

Атрей все одно убьет его и Дис не расстроится. 

А седой никому не скажет.

Как говорили надстмотрщики, когда отправляли детей в шахты? Еду отрабатывать надо?

Почему бы не отработать седому?

И она сказала это вслух.

Седой шарахнулся от нее, глянув на нее круглыми глазами. Даже отползти попытался, уронив миску с остатками бульона с колен. Только сзади была стена. Никуда он от нее не денется…

— Послушай! – взмолился он и осекся, когда Дис шагнула к нему.

Она встала над ногами чистокровки, так близко, что лицо оказалось аккурат напротив низа ее тела. Взять за волосы и потянуть на себя.

— Давай, – приказала она.

Сейчас он был в ее власти.

Седой смотрел на нее снизу в ее синие глаза и понимал это же со всей ясностью. Дис неумолимо потянула его за прядь, молча продолжая смотреть и… он сдался. Смешно зажмурился и, передернувшись, ткнулся носом в ее живот. Она почувствовала, как робко прошелся его язык впервый раз по ее складкам.

— Давай, – тихо повторила она и безотчетно погладила седые волосы.

Она тут же прекратила это, осознав движение, но чистокровку это подбодрило. Горячий, мягкий язык прошелся внизу, раздвигая складки, сладостно задев чувствительный бугорок внутри и Дис поневоле расслабилась. Это было… приятно. И она почти забыла, что ласкал ее сейчас проклятый чистокровка. Сын Фундина. Приятно. Хорошо… все внутри наполнялось негой и от каждого нового движения языка гнома Дис едва удерживалась от судорожного вздоха. Очень скоро она потерялась, а между ног стало влажно… седой попытался отстраниться, но она зло сжала пальцы не давая ему этого. Нет уж!

— Лижи! – приказала она.

Вряд ли ему было приятно. Даже Вилл когда она была готова кончить, продолжил дело иначе, но чистокровка… может ли она кончить вот так?

Оказалось, может…

Дис, задыхаясь, опиралась о стену рукой, стоя перед чистокровкой. Он отвернул от нее горящее лицо и она вдруг поняла насколько ему стыдно. Он поднял руку, утирая губы от прозрачной слизи… И будто водой холодной окатили. Какое унижение… чистокровку поимела такая грязь.

— Вы нас имели чаще, – зло бросила она, отступая прочь.

Быстрым шагом отошла и стала одеваться, от злости чуть не роняя одежду на пол. Плевать ей на него! Плевать! Оделась и вышла прочь – воды принести надо.

Но зайчатину он ей отработал.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

— Нашел! – Фрерин махнул рукой, и Торин с Двалином рванули к нему, перепрыгнув через поваленный ствол.

Подбежали и встали рядом на краю большой глубокой ямы.

— … его пони, – пробормотал тише Фрерин. 

Яма была ловчей и на дне обретался кол, который насквозь пронзал пони. К счастью, только пони… Яма, судя по обломанным внизу ветвям, была прикрыта настилом. Пони наступил и провалился вниз. Но хорошо то, что тела их друга внизу не было.

— Смотрите-ка! – ткнул пальцем младший брат Торина. – Кажется, это кисет Балина?

— Кого еще по-твоему? – огрызнулся с облегчением младший Фундин.

— Его здесь нет. Выбрался, – проговорил Торин, внимательно оглядывая ловушку. – Но сам он не смог бы… видите стены? Без помощи не взобраться…

— И кто ему помог? – тут же спросил Фрерин, присев на корточки и смотря вниз.

— А ты догадайся, – мрачно предложил Торин.

Молчание. Трое переглянулись.

— Полукровки? – тихо предположил младший брат.

Торин кивнул.

— Больше некому. Значит, они где-то рядом…

— Мы должны найти их, Балин у них! – заволновался Двалин.

— Вряд ли он ранен, – попытался успокоить друга Фрерин.

Торин не был так уж уверен в этом, но полукровки вряд ли причинят вред Балину. Фундин отзывался о них с откровенным презрением и как о трусах. 

— Возвращаемся к Фундину и к остальным, – решительно сказал он. 

— Но! – Двалин вскинулся возмущенно, но увидев знак Торина замолчал, неохотно кивнув.

Понял, хорошо…

Трое гномов отошли от ямы, направившись к своим пони. Сели в седла и направили их назад, в сторону лагеря. Двалин одними губами спросил, на грани слышимости:

— Что делать будем?

— Ведем до лагеря, не пугаем, – так же негромко отвечал сын Трайна. – А у лагеря возьмем, не сбегут.

Двалин покосился на лес, но ничего не заметил. Скрытные, заразы… Фрерин болтал, легкомысленно громко говоря во весь голос, делая предположения о том, что случилось. Торин иногда вставлял отдельные слова, направляя поток словоизливания в нужном ключе. Благо с младшим это было легко. Двалин молчал. Хоть Фрерин и Двалин были почти одного возраста, последний выглядел гораздо старше. Удивительно, но Балин, младше Торина на десять лет, выглядел так же куда старше и на вид казался младшим братом собственного отца, но никак не сыном. 

Это многих удивляло и безмерно злило Фундина. 

— Торин! – оклик Фундина, стоило им достигнуть лагеря, прозвучал тот час. – Нашли след?

— Да, – кивнул Торин и показал старшему гному несколько знаков на языке разведчиков.

Тот нехорошо прищурился и оглянулся на стоящих позади троих гномов.

— Поймать живыми, привести.

Те кивнули, а Фундин куда громче отдал распоряжения:

— Ладно, вернулись и хорошо! Тарк, Норен, принесите еще дров! Вирен, воды для похлебки, а вы, бестолочи, напоите пони и стреножьте их!

Повинуясь приказу, трое гномов под видом примерных служак, скрылись с глаз, а молодым гномам только и оставалось, что закусить в волнении губы, надеясь на лучшее. Время тянулось безмерно долго, и все трое извелись к тому времени, когда трое возвратились, таща под руки раненого полукровку с нелепыми соломенными волосами. Его швырнули на землю перед Фундином и старший гном скривился, рассматривая пленного.

— Был один? – сухо спросил он у гномов.

Верен, старший над тройкой, мотнул головой.

— Никак нет, господин. Второго пришлось ножом, ушел почти.

— И одного хватит, – хмыкнул Фундин. – Ну, что, крыса, будешь говорить или сначала тебе лицо подпалить? Правую сторону, а?

Полукровка вздрогнул, подорвался, но его тут же схватили руки гномов, удерживая на коленях перед чистокровкой. 

— Фундин, – нахмурился Торин. 

— Я знаю, как с ними обращаться, принц, – отрезал Фундин. – Они понимают только силу. А вам стоит помнить, что ваш отец назначил узбадом меня, а не вас.

— Я помню, – процедил Торин зло.

С каждым днем Торин все больше жалел о решении отца. Он нехотя отступил прочь от напуганного пленника и отвернулся. Зачем убили второго?


End file.
